


Just the Beginning

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: Erotic Nightmare [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gadreel, F/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: You knew this moment would come.  You couldn't avoid being alone forever.





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 666 Follower / Halloween Celebration on Tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42). The request was:
> 
> Character: Dark Gadreel  
> Prompt: “Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh - erotic nightmares beyond any measure, and sensual daydreams to treasure forever.” - Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> Sensory: Touch

 

You knew this moment would come.  

 

You couldn’t avoid being alone forever.  Cas was dead.  The Winchester’s had a nephilim to worry about.  Most of all, however, they were just tired of dealing with you and what they thought was unreasonable paranoia.  

 

You knew what you’d heard, however, and it wasn’t the Gadreel you all thought you knew.  

 

Even though Cas had been too busy protecting Kelly, he had at least believed you.  Your only ally, however, was gone and that made you feel more vulnerable than being alone ever could.  

 

You’d taken the necessary precautions (and insisted your friends did as well).  Hex bags.  Sigils, on everything and anything to help keep you off the radar.  Thankfully, they didn’t do much to Jack except give him a deep sense of unease, like he wasn’t wanted there.  Sam had been less than appreciative of that side-effect, making him less sympathetic to you over time.  

 

It didn’t surprise you, however, that Gad would find a way around it.  

 

“You’re a smart woman, but not smart enough,” his voice cut through the silence, sending chills down your back.  “I’ll always be a step ahead… but you already knew this.”

 

You did.  Which was why you’d taken other precautions.  You turned, shifting your position on the bed so you could casually reach beneath the pillow.  Only nothing but cold sheets and emptiness greeted your fingers.  

 

Gadreel arched a brow, bringing an angel blade out from behind his back.  “Looking for this?”

 

God dammit.  

 

“I know about the others as well.  Do us both a favor and don’t go for them.  You have such lovely hands.  I’d really hate to break them.”  He tossed the blade into the air, making it disappear.  

 

You weren’t sure who you were more mad at, yourself or the Winchesters for thinking this was all in your mind.  

 

“I might have helped with that,” he said, giving you a devious smile.  “Like I said: I’ll  _ always  _ be one step ahead of you, my sweet.”

 

You tried not to let the nickname throw you off, recognizing it was just another attempt to manipulate or mock you.  Of course he’d always be a step ahead, though.  He’d always have the advantage being an angel with an infinite life span.  You were just a walking sack of meat with a limited existence.

 

He sat down next to you, his gaze insistently catching yours, much like he always did when he wanted you to know how serious he was being.  Instead of clasping his hands in his lap, however, one of them reached up, his finger boldly curling beneath your chin.

 

“You are far more than that, y/n, or else you would already be dead.”  

 

The old Gad would have simply meant you had survived as a hunter this long thanks to your intelligence, strength, and abilities.  There was nothing simple about this one, however, and the danger prickling along your senses suggested he wanted you alive because  _ he _ had a use for you.  

 

“What do you want, Gadreel?”  You demanded, fighting the urge to slap his hand away.  Instead you stood up, moving several feet away before crossing your arms over your chest.  The devious curl to his lips gave way to mirth and you wondered if it was your directness or your actions that amused him more.  

 

“It’s your thoughts I often find most entertaining,” he answered, his smile widening when you paled.    You’d assumed him being a lying bastard meant all the unspoken rules you’d had were never really adhered to.  It was one thing to believe it, however, and another to hear it out loud.  

 

“How does it feel to know I’ve heard every little thought that’s ever crossed your mind in my presence?”  

 

Your anger flared but so did your unease as he rose up from the bed and took a step toward you. 

 

“You hide it well, but I have always known...”

 

When he showed no sign of halting his steps you began to back away from him, though It wasn’t his nearness that had you retreating so much as the look in his eyes.  His stare was predatory, but it was the hunger in the darks of his eyes that was truly unsettling.  

 

You barely heard what he was saying over the frantic thudding of your pulse in your ears.  

 

“You may have the others fooled, but I can see each and every one of those dark little embers embedded in your being…”

 

Your back hit the wall and you froze, knowing there was nowhere else you could go.  You were afraid if you tried to run his slow stalk would turn into a leap, and the last thing you wanted was for his baser instincts to be unleashed.  

 

“And I see how brightly they could burn, if you would just let them.”

 

He stopped directly in front of you, his finger resuming its place beneath your chin.  The air around you grew thick, his presence suddenly dominating as he towered over you.  You had never felt anything so commanding before, so primal, and you pressed your back against tightly the sheetrock, trying to give yourself as much space as possible.  

 

“Your temper…”  He continued, his finger trailing just beneath the curve of your jaw.  A shiver raced down your spine as his touch lazily drifted along the side of your neck.  

 

“Your fury…”

 

You swallowed as he dragged his nails across the center of your throat, his fingers splaying out to cover more territory as they slid down across your collarbone.

 

“Your desire to corrupt.” 

 

Your eyes snapped up to his, his words finally registering.  You understood his tactics.  You understood the game.  Dealing with him was like playing an infinite game of chess, move for move strategically matched, but his goal remained elusive.  

 

Mostly because you had allowed him to gain the upper hand over the one weapon you would always have at your disposal: your mind.  Now you were drowning, overloaded by your mounting fear and sensation he was providing, making it hard to think clearly through the haze of stimulation.

 

“Your  _ need _ **.** ”

 

His fingers began to trace nondescript patterns along your chest and you regretted wearing anything less than a full body suit covered in Enochian, let alone the thin-strapped tank top you’d chosen for bed.  

 

He chuckled and it was a dark, unsettling sound.  

 

“You think that could keep me out?”  He inquired, an uncharacteristic confidence lacing his tone.  

 

The fact he’d even want in was more disturbing than his claims he’d overcome it.  

 

“What do you want?” You repeated, proud at how even you were able to keep your voice.

 

“I thought the answer to that would be obvious,” he purred and he leaned forward slowly, painfully so, drawing out the moment until he finally came nose to nose with you.  “I want you to give yourself to me.”  

 

“What?” You breathed, uncertain you’d heard him correctly.  

 

The way he ran his tongue along his lower lip, his eyes raking down the front of you, however, left no doubt to his intentions.  His fingers continued dancing across your skin, and you suddenly picked up on the yearning thrumming beneath them.  

 

Now that you knew what you were playing for, the game became more terrifying than you could have ever imagined. 

 

“ **Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh - erotic nightmares beyond any measure, and sensual daydreams to treasure forever…** ”  The promise beneath his words was unmistakable and you felt your legs tremble in response.

 

A flush raised along your neck, creeping across your cheeks and memories flooded your mind at the reference.  Gadreel had shown up one night when you were watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  He had tormented you the entire time, asking you innocent questions that raised not so innocent thoughts within your mind.  This scene in particular had your thoughts wildly straying and you’d felt almost dirty at the time, fantasizing about corrupting such goodness, especially when it was so rare these days.

 

Now you just felt angry since he’d probably been laughing at you the whole time.

 

His hand changed course when he hit the neckline of your tanktop, his fingertip skimming along its edge.  Just as he was about to tease over the top of your breasts, you grabbed his hand, yanking it away.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” you hissed, wishing you had the capability to do something other than hurt yourself, because you wanted nothing more than to punch him in that perfect face and for him to really feel it.    

 

In an instant, turned the tables on you, pulling free from your grasp and pinning both your wrists on the wall above your head.  Instead of being irritated, however, he looked pleased.  

 

“That’s my girll,” he praised.  “Give in to your anger.  To your most basic of urges.  Aggression.  Desire.   _ Survival _ .”

 

Your blood ran cold upon the last word.  Was he implying what you thought he was?

 

“If you kill me, they’ll know,” you told him.  It wasn’t quite a lie, but neither was it the truth.  The  Winchesters  _ might _ put two and two together, but Cas certainly would have. 

 

A sharp twinge of grief lanced through your chest; you had never missed your friend more than you did in that moment.  

 

“Castiel is gone,” he growled, his fingers tightening around you to the point of pain.  “There’s no use thinking of him any longer.”

 

You gasped as blue disappeared beneath a vast, empty sea of his black, his beautiful eyes replaced with something sinister, something you never thought possible for an angel.  

 

“W-what are you?” Your voice sounded so tiny and for the first time you realized just how in over your head you were.  

 

“Your worst nightmare,” he warned.  You swallowed, desperately trying to dislodge your heart from your throat.  The fire you were playing with was completely wild, beyond your ability to control, and the endless depths that stared back at you suggested there was nothing in the universe that would ever truly quench it.  

 

“But I could also be your greatest dream.”  He blinked and the blackness disappeared, his grip over your wrists relaxing once more.  The intensity surrounding him eased again as he leaned forward, his mouth hovering just next to your ear.  

 

“The choice is completely yours.”

 

The roar of the impala pulling into the parking lot had never sounded so sweet.  You sagged back against the wall, relief flooding your system.  Gadreel wouldn’t risk being caught here, not right now, and certainly not like this.  

 

“Don’t make me wait long for an answer, my sweet, or I may just decide for you.”  

 

He nipped at your earlobe just as he disappeared, making you jump.  Your arms dropped back to your side and it was all you could do to keep from collapsing to the floor as the door to the room swung open.  

 

Sam and Dean walked in, bickering back and forth about something that had happened in the handful of hours they’d been gone.  They dropped a set of plastic bags on the table and a six pack, oblivious to your presence as they continued to argue.  Jack, on the other hand, hung back in the doorway, his eyes uneasily scanning the room.  

 

“Are you coming in or what?” Dean demanded, his eyes sharply landing on the nephilim.

 

“It smells like fear in here,” Jack told them, his eyes suddenly landing on you.  The brothers both glanced in your direction and you did your best to hide just how disturbed you felt.  

 

“I had a bad dream,” you lied, hastily heading towards the door.  “I just need some air.”

 

You were about to step outside when Jack touched you briefly on the arm.  

 

“It’s over now,” he reassured.  Normally his thoughtfulness would have made you smile.  Tonight, all you could do was nod and walk away.  You could still feel this nightmare on your skin, featherlight and teasing, and you knew that tonight was only just the beginning.  


End file.
